


Don't Take Offence At My Innuendo

by MindMangler



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, Don't copy to another site, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Innuendo, M/M, The bookshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19842358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindMangler/pseuds/MindMangler
Summary: Crowley tries out a cheesy one liner, but the conversation doesn't go quite as he had planned.





	Don't Take Offence At My Innuendo

"Angel?"

"Yes, Crowley?"

"Mind if I park my car in your garage?"

"What are you taking about? I don't have a garage, you know that."

"Right, no, yeah, 'course not."

"Besides, don't you just park it on the street?"

"Yes."

"And I mean, it's not like anything will happen to it."

"No, you're right. Forget it, I was, I meant... Nothing. I meant nothing."

"You've never once parked your car anywhere but out the front of my shop, when you have come to visit me."

"I know."

"Not once. I don't know what on earth makes you suddenly think I've been concealing a garage from you this entire time."

"Nothing. Just drop it, Aziraphale."

"In Soho, no less!"

"Right. No garage. Got it."

"Just silly. Anyway, could you put this book up on that shelf, please?"

"Why can't you?"

"Well, you are closer."

"Fine. Whoops!"

"Oh, don't fall again! It always seems like you're coming on top of me."

"Uh, I'm what?"

"Tripping, dear fellow. Now come, we'll have to go deeper."

"Aziraphale-"

"Into the back room for this, I think. It may be a tight fit, you'll have to squeeze a little, is that all right?"

"Angel-"

"Oh dear, am I making it hard for you?"

"Are you quite finished?"

"You started it. Park your car in my garage, indeed! Do you have any idea in the slightest just how much time I spent with Oscar Wilde? I may be a little slower than some, but do give me a little credit, Crowley."

"Of course."

"Now, I do believe it may be time for a snack. What do you say?"

"I say I fancy a nibble, my angel. Perhaps you would prefer a mouthful?"

**Author's Note:**

> I always have an easier time writing dialogue than I do writing descriptive passages, so I decided to go with what I'm good at lol


End file.
